My Dilemma
by HouseOfAnubisFreakLover
Summary: Cant really think of a summary but Patricia likes Jerome and she doest want to like him. Jerome is Patricia's dilemma. She wants to stay away but she cant because she likes him so much. story is better than the summary.


**Hi! I got the new Selena Gomez album and I cant stop listening to it! Oh and this is a Patrome pairing. I start school on August 31 so I may not do to many one shots but there will be plenty. I am thinking of starting a story but I have to type it first. When I finish it (that is if I start a story) I will post it FanFic and yeah, here's the one shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or Selena Gomez or her song My Dilemma. **

***Patricia's POV***

I was in the common room listening to my iPod. I was thinking about Jerome. His eyes. His smile. His hair. Ever since we came to Anubis House I had this thing for him. Ever since we met. I know he doesn't like me, or so I thought.

_You make me so upset sometimes_

_I feel like I could lose my mind_

_The conversation goes nowhere_

_Cause you never gonna take me there_

_And I know what I know_

_And I know youre no good for me_

_Yeah I know what I know _

_And I know its not meant to be_

I just hate his pranks.

But I love him.

No I don't love him.

He upsets me all the time.

Every time we talk,

the conversation goes nowhere.

He is trouble.

But who am I kidding.

I love him.

_Here's my dilemma_

_One half of my me wants ya_

_And the other half wants to forget_

_My, my, my dilemma_

_From the moment I met you_

_I just cant get you out of my head_

_And tell myself to run from you_

_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma_

_My dilemma_

_Its you_

_Its you_

One half of me says to go after you

But the other half of me says to stay away

I just cant stop thinking about you

I tell myself not to go after you

But I just cant

He's my dilemma

_Your eyes have told a thousand lies_

_But I believe 'em when they look in mine_

_I heard the rumors but you wont come clean_

_I guess I'm hoping its because of me_

You prank all the time

You lie when you say someone else did it

But when you look at me

You don't lie

And I believe you

_And I know_

_What I know_

_And I know your not good for me_

_Yeah I know what I know_

_And I know it's not meant to be_

_Here's my dilemma_

_One half of me wants ya_

_And the other half wants to forget_

_My my dilemma_

_From the moment I met ya_

_I just cant get you out of my head_

_And I tell myself to run from you_

_But I find myself attracted _

_To my dilemma _

_My dilemma_

_Its you _

_Its you_

I know your not good for me

I know you and me will never happen

But one half of me wants you

But the other half of me says to stay away from you

From the first day at the house

I could never get you out of my head

I tell myself to not get to close to you

But every time our eyes meet

I find myself attracted to my dilemma

_I could live without you_

_Your smile_

_Your eyes_

_The way you make me feel inside_

_I could live without you _

_But I don't wanna_

_I don't wanna_

_You make me upset sometimes_

I could live without you

I could live without your eyes

I could live without your smile

Yea I could live without you but I don't wanna

I don't wanna

Even though you aggravate me sometimes

_Here's my dilemma_

_One half of me wants ya_

_But the other half wants to forget_

_My my dilemma _

_From the moment I met ya_

_I just cant get you out of my head_

_I tell myself to run from you _

_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma_

_My dilemma _

_Its you _

_Its you_

_Its you_

_Its you_

_Its you_

_Its you_

_Its you_

_Its you_

_Its you_

_Its you_

_Its you_

_Its you_

_Its you_

_Its you_

_My my Dilem__ma_

One half of me wants you

But the other wants to stay away

But ever since I met you

Your eyes

Your smile

I just cant get you out of my head

You're my dilemma

Right when the song finished Jerome came up to me. "Patricia, can I talk to you for a second." "Sure." We walked into the hall.

Patricia: "If this is one of you stupid pranks-"

Jerome: "It's not one of my pranks."

Patricia: "Then what do you want?"

Jerome: "This." Before I know it, he leans in and kisses me. I never kissed him before. Well if you wanna count the 'spin the bottle' game we had at Amber and Mick's getting back together party then whatever. But this was the first ever real kiss we had. He pulled away for a second to say something.

Jerome: "Would you like to step out with me?" **(incase you missed the episode with Fabian's uncle Ade asking if Fabian and Nina where 'steping out' it means going out.)**

Patricia: "I'd thought you'd never ask." Then he kissed me on the cheek. This is probably one of the best days of my life.

**I know some people are a Jara shopper and some are Patrome. But I'm both a Patrome and a Jara shipper and I thought this song was amazing and I cant get it out of my head along with five other songs and I just liked the song and the complex I thought of when I was writing and yea. I have the outfit for the story on my profile along with my Misery Business outfit. I might do another one shot tomorrow or something I don't know. Well bye for now and review. **


End file.
